Noite de Natal - One shot
by wintermods
Summary: Edward imaginou diversos cenários para sua vida, mas ele com certeza não imaginou que aquela noite de natal fosse mudar tanto a sua vida.


Oi pessoal, tudo bem com vocês?

Bom, o natal já passou? Passou, mas eu queria fazer uma história para comemorar o natal e queria algo um pouco mais diferente mas ainda sim com o clima natalino envolvido. Quem me acompanha sabe que eu sou meio louca e apareço com umas ideias bem diferentes, rsrsrs.

Essa ia ser originalmente uma long fic, mas como eu queria muito uma história de natal, a transformei em uma one shot.

É minha primeira fic em terceira pessoa, então sejam gentis comigo, rsrsrs.

Espero que gostem

* * *

**Noite de Natal**

**▬ Narrador ▬**

Era noite do dia 24 de dezembro quando o navio em que Edward estava atracou no Porto de Seattle. Desde os 21 anos, Edward pertencia ao seleto grupo dos _Navy Seal's_. Apesar de ser treinado para operar em água, terra e mar, este último era sua especialidade. Era apelidado pelos colegas de equipe como 'O golfinho humano', claro que ele odiava esse apelido, não tinha como ser mais ridículo e o chamavam assim apenas para o irritar.

Ele era um excelente nadador, um mergulhador incrível e um marinheiro habilidoso como o inferno. Esteve presente em diversas operações importantes e seu senso de trabalho em equipe e liderança o permitiram atuar como chefe da equipe nos confrontos em que era designado. Nunca perdera um de seus soldados, ao menos não sob o seu comando, mas ainda assim, já perdeu muitos amigos ao longo dos seus 12 anos de carreira militar.

Em outubro Edward decidiu que era hora de aposentar, estava com seus 33 anos e apesar de gostar do que fazia, sentia que aquilo ali já não era mais pra ele. Queria formar uma família, queria poder estar em casa nas festas de aniversário e fins de ano, Rosalie sua irmã gêmea se casou e ele não pôde estar presente, estava em operação no Vietnã, soube do casamento apenas seis meses depois do ocorrido quando seu pelotão foi dispensado e quando soube, Rosalie já estava grávida de quatro meses.

Sua sobrinha nasceu e mais uma vez, ele não estava presente. Alice já devia ter seus cinco anos e Edward nunca conhecera a sobrinha pessoalmente, apenas por fotos que eram enviadas por cartas, ainda sim, estas sempre demoravam a chegar e a comunicação entre ele e sua família era rara.

Sua namorada de longa data, Tanya Denali, havia rompido com ele no ano anterior, não aguentava a distância e por fim se cansou de esperar. Edward conhecera Tanya em um bar próximo ao seu quartel no Colorado e quando voltava aos Estados Unidos após uma operação, ia para a casa da namorada. Ele soube que ela já estava com outro e que passaria este natal com o novo namorado na casa dele.

Não que ele fosse realmente apaixonado por Tanya, ele tinha certo apreço por ela e gostava de não se sentir sozinho, sentia que podia fazer a relação dar certo, mas pelo visto, ela já não sentia o mesmo.

Foi dispensado com horas da marinha o que não surpreendeu a ninguém. Edward apenas teve que finalizar sua última operação que encerrou na semana anterior. Ele avisou a família que viria passar o natal em casa, mas pelo longo tempo que não falava com seus familiares, estes já tinham planos para as festas de fim de ano. Seus pais faziam um cruzeiro pelo Caribe e sua irmã estava de passagem comprada, iria para a casa dos familiares do marido em Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Seus pais e irmã disseram que cancelariam, mas ele não queria interferir nos planos de ninguém, afirmou que estava tudo bem e que ainda estaria na cidade quando voltassem, estavam relutantes, mas mais uma vez, ele afirmou que havia oficialmente saído da carreira militar e se estabeleceria em Seattle.

Tranquilizou a família que for fim concordou em seguir seus planos originais. Edward respirou fundo quando seus pés tocaram pela primeira vez em anos o solo de sua cidade natal. Os familiares dos demais _SEALs_ estavam eufóricos, a felicidade em rever seus entes queridos, vivos e em uma data tão importante quanto o natal era contagiante e o fazia sorrir, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para o recepcionar.

— Hey golfinho – Riley, um dos seus companheiros de pelotão o cumprimentou tocando seu ombro – Boas festas pra você cara.

— Vá à merda com esse apelido infernal, Riley – tentou soar repreensor, mas falhou ao sorrir para o amigo – Boas festes pra você também parceiro. Você e sua família.

— Boas festas pra eles seria se eu saísse da marinha – falou fazendo com que ambos rissem – Mas é... não vai rolar.

— Quem sabe um dia – Edward sugeriu.

— Quando eu morrer quem sabe – brincou – A marinha é minha esposa, não se larga a esposa – Edward riu da fala do amigo.

Riley era completamente louco pela vida militar, a marinha era sua paixão, ele admirava isso no rapaz que era 5 anos mais novo que ele.

Se despediram e Edward pegou sua bagagem para ir embora dali. Ainda cumprimentou mais alguns colegas e por fim foi atrás de um táxi para conseguir chegar à casa dos pais a tempo de fritar um ovo para ser sua ceia de natal. Ou talvez pedisse pizza, essa era certamente uma ideia melhor a anterior.

[...]

Já eram quase nove da noite quando Edward olhou no relógio novamente. 'É claro que eu teria dificuldade em arranjar um táxi na véspera de natal', pensou revirando os olhos. Estava tão sem sorte que nem um uber ele conseguiu.

Estava frustrado e sua véspera de natal já estava péssima, não tinha como piorar. Decidiu que iria andando até a casa de seus pais, não se lembrava direito da cidade, estava diferente desde a última vez que esteve aqui, mas qualquer coisa, ele veria pelo GPS no celular. Seguiu caminhando pelo caminho indicado pelo _google maps_.

Estava a alguns quarteirões do seu destino quando um gato preto atravessou seu caminho. 'Atchim', espirrou e sentiu seu nariz coçar. Um outro gato passou por ele se esfregando em sua perna e isso desencadeou uma série de espirros frenéticos. Edward era alérgico a gatos, bastava um estar perto para o estrago ser causado em seu nariz, se algum pelo desse 'bichano infernal', como ele chamava os animais, entrasse em seu nariz, sua visita ao hospital seria garantida e sendo honesto, era tudo que ele não precisava como cereja de sua noite.

Edward apressou o passo, seguindo para longe da rua escura infestada por gatos. Tampou o nariz com rapidez quando um outro gato pulou em seu peito.

— Inferno – esbravejou irritado sentindo uma súbita vontade de chutar o animal indefeso para longe.

Constatou que estava no inferno quando se deu conta que usava um suéter de lã e a rua que estava era infestada do objeto de sua crise alérgica. Espirou mais algumas vezes olhando para os lados procurando por onde sair sem passar perto dos animais que estavam a sua frente.

Pulou para dentro de um apartamento que tinha sua janela aberta quando um gato maior se aproximou dele se esfregando em sua perna e tentando agarrar seu suéter com a unha de sua pata peluda. Fechou a janela com força para garantir que o bichano não entraria.

_'Queime no inferno, gato maldito'_, pesou com raiva.

— AAAAAAAA – ouviu um grito estridente, sobressaltou com o susto se virando em seguida para olhar na direção da voz.

Franziu o cenho confuso ao ver uma garota de pele alva, cabelos castanhos usando um roupão do Batman, pantufas do Sonic e um chapéu peludo de unicórnio. Ela segurava em suas mãos um quadro com os dizeres '_Merry Batmas_', provavelmente um trocadilho do tradicional '_Merry Christmas_' com o Batman, resultando nesse nome horrível. A jovem tinha seus olhos castanhos arregalados, sua boca aberta em surpresa e estava branca como papel.

— Por favor não me assalte – pediu em um fio de voz – Ou me estupre.

— Não vou te assaltar... ou te estuprar – respondeu ofendido – Sua combinação de roupas é bem... ridícula – essa última parte ele devia ter pensado, apenas percebeu que falou em voz alta quando a garota fez cara feia.

— Pera aí colega – falou irritada – Vamos já voltar pra parte que você vem a minha casa criticar minha escolha de roupas. Primeiro... quem é você e o que faz na minha casa? Eu vou ligar pra polícia – esbravejou irritada.

— Se eu fosse de fato um assaltante ou estuprador, essa seria uma péssima coisa pra você falar – Edward a repreendeu – Você não avisa isso a um bandido.

— Meu Deus – a garota voltou a ficar pálida – Você vai mesmo me assaltar.

— Não vou – revirou os olhos pegando sua carteira em seu bolso. Pegou sua identidade militar e entregou a garota que desconfiada, deu um passo para trás – Olha aqui.

A garota apesar de desconfiada, pegou o documento que lhe fora oferecido. Conferiu o nome dele e suspirou aliviada ao ver que o homem era um _Navy Seal_, o que reduzia e muito as chances de ele lhe fato lhe fazer mal, mas ainda estava confusa em porque ele invadiu sua casa.

— Certo... Edward Cullen – fez uma pausa para olhar novamente no documento para conferir se o nome estava correto – Por que está em minha casa?

— Eu sou alérgico a gatos e alguns bem grande me atacaram – falou e quando a garota lhe olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, percebeu como sua fala tinha sido bastante idiota – Se o pelo de algum desses bichos entra em eu nariz, eu com certeza iria parar em um hospital, eu poderia morrer sabia? – a cada palavra que saía de sua boca, ele percebia o quão ridículo era.

— Aqui diz que você é um _SEAL_ – ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Os _SEALs_ não são aqueles que passam por um treinamento pesadíssimo e fuderoso pra ir lutar em guerras com o diabo e atuam em terra, água e ar? – mais uma vez ele assentiu concordando – Você já esteve em uma guerra ou coisa assim? – concordou novamente – Já segurou um fuzil? – ele já estava ficando irritado por concordar tanto – Mas mesmo assim sua preocupação é morrer pro pelo de um gato no seu nariz? – Edward ficou sem reação, não esperava por essa – E depois minhas roupas que são ridículas. _SEAL_ frouxo – a garota resmungou a última parte em tom mais baixo indo pregar seu quadro ridículo na parede.

— Vem cá, seus pais sabem que você deixa sua janela aberta se expondo a perigos? – ignorou o que a garota tinha comentado.

— 'Meus pais sabem?' – repetiu irônica a frase se virando para o olhar com desdém – Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? – perguntou com a pior das expressões no rosto.

— 17? – respondeu incerto.

Mulheres tem problemas com idade e ficou receoso de ela ter menos e se sentir ofendida por ele a chamar de 'velha'. A expressão no rosto da garota se suavizou e logo ela sorriu tocando o próprio rosto.

— Ai obrigada, eu sempre soube que usar quilos e quilos de protetor solar manhã, tarde e noite desde os 14 iam me ser úteis um dia – Edward a olhava sem entender – É quase isso, mas adiciona mais dez anos aí no seu número – a boca do _SEAL_ se abriu em surpresa.

— Você tem 27?

— Sim – sorriu e se virou para ajeitar seu quadro na parede.

Edward se virou para a janela novamente, ficou olhando dois gatos que deitavam em sua mala. Essa seria uma boa hora para ele ter uma pistolinha de água, esses bichos com certeza vão deixar pelos, ele já podia sentir seu nariz coçando só de olhar.

— Ainda tá com medo dos gatos? – a garota parou ao lado dele olhando para a mesma direção que ele – Eles não vão te matar moço. Não intencionalmente.

— Eles estão infestando minha mala de pelo – fez uma careta que fez a garota do seu lado sorrir.

— Frouxo – ela repetiu novamente indo em direção a porta.

Edward ficou observando a garota que logo apareceu do lado de fora do apartamento, ela espantou os gatos e com dificuldade arrastou sua mala até dentro da casa novamente.

— Agora eu posso dizer que salvei um_ SEAL_ da morte – falou orgulhosa de si mesma ao entrar novamente na casa.

— Qual o seu nome, garota? – perguntou curioso.

— Isabella, mas como estou contagiada pelo espírito natalino, você pode me chamar de Bella.

— Certo – concordou – Abusando da sua hospitalidade... você pode conferir se tem pelo de gato na minha mala? Eu realmente não quero parar num hospital.

— É só um hospitalzinho – brincou a garota.

A expressão de Edward ficou dura de repente, Bella se encolheu um pouco em seu canto ao perceber como ele de repente ficou tenso.

— Eu sou marinheiro Isabella, já participei em muitos combates, já vi muita coisa dentro das enfermarias improvisadas nos pelotões que estive, já vi gente desmembrada que teve azar de estar perto quando uma granada explodiu, me desculpe se hospitais não me fazem ter boas recordações – falou com a voz ríspida.

— Desculpe – ela sussurrou baixinho percebendo que realmente, a brincadeira não era própria para alguém como ele.

Isabella foi até um canto do seu pequeno apartamento tirar qualquer vestígio de pelo de gato da mala do homem que estava em sua sala. De longe, ela se permitiu olhar mais atentamente para ele. Ele era alto, devia ter certa de 1,90 de altura, seus cabelos eram um selvagem emaranhado acobreado, era uma cor de cabelo muito estranha por sinal. Brilhantes olhos verdes e queixo anguloso, quadrado e bem delineado emoldurando seus lábios que formavam uma linha fina, mas que ainda assim, tornavam o conjunto da obra muito atraente. Imaginou se ele beijava bem, mas esse é apenas seu rosto, seu corpo é uma conversa a parte.

A vida militar realmente faz bem ao corpo dos homens e Bella pôde constatar isso ao ver que o homem em sua sala tinha ombros largos, braços fortes, coxas torneadas e bom, seu peito com certeza devia ser uma perdição e olha que ele estava com um suéter de lã, ela imaginou como seria seu corpo por baixo daquela peça de roupa e por um instante, riu de si mesma ao perceber a direção dos seus pensamentos.

Não estivera com ninguém desde que Jacob a trocara por uma garota 7 anos mais nova no verão passado então, era normal ela direcionar a mente para esse caminho quando via um homem bonito e bom, Edward certamente era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira na vida.

— Prontinho – Bella falou arrastando a mala consigo – 100% pelo free.

— Obrigado – Edward agradeceu sem jeito – E me desculpe pela forma como falei ainda pouco, eu só... algumas memórias as vezes pesam – deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, mas Bella percebeu que na verdade, para ele era grande coisa sim.

— Tudo bem. Eu imagino que você deva ter presenciado muita coisa mesmo – ambos ficaram em silêncio até ela falar novamente – Agora respondei ai _SEAL_ frouxo, você vai ficar pra ceia de natal ou já vai? Se for ficar tem que avisar, eu descongelei bife só pra mim.

Edward olhou estranhando a pergunta da garota. Ela estava lhe convidando para passar o natal com ela? Ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou revoltado. Feliz por não ter que passar o natal sozinho e revoltado por ela abrigar um completo estranho dentro de sua casa. Eu podia ser um assassino em série e matá-la.

— Você se importa se eu ficar? – perguntou receoso.

Edward realmente não queria passar a véspera de natal sozinho na casa dos pais comendo pizza.

— Eu já ia passar o natal sozinha mesmo – deu de ombros – Pelo menos você me conta sua história de vida. Vai que é mais emocionante que o filme que eu ia assistir.

— Qual filme você ia assistir?

— O Grinch – respondeu orgulhosa – Vem, enquanto eu faço a comida você me conta como veio parar na minha sala.

Edward a seguiu até a cozinha. Bella tirou de dentro do congelador mais alguns pedaços de carne, olhou para o homem ali parado e tirou mais pedaços. Ele era grande, com certeza não devia comer pouco.

— Senta aí – indicou uma cadeira na mesa para que ele sentasse e se sentou em seguida para cortar algumas verduras – O que aconteceu pra você parar em minha sala? – Edward puxou uma cadeira em frente a dela sentando em seguida.

— Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

— O que você sabe cozinhar?

— Aqui numa cozinha refinada eu não sei fazer muita coisa não, mas se nós estivermos em uma mata eu sei fazer um churrasco de bicho que fica ótimo – Bella não conteve a gargalhada ao ouvir a resposta do homem de olhos verdes – Por incrível que pareça, eu falo sério. Na mata eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro – ela parou de rir e fez uma cara de nojo.

— Eca... mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta – questionou novamente descascando algumas batatas.

Edward respirou fundo antes de lhe contar todos os acontecimentos até o presente momento. Contou sobre ter se juntado aos _Navy Seal's_ com 21 anos, do tempo que por estar em operações ficou distante da família, do quanto a saudade pesou para que ele tomasse a decisão de largar a carreira militar, dos planos da família para o fim de ano e do quanto insistiu para que nenhum deles cancelassem por conta dele e principalmente seu plano original de ir para casa dos pais comer ovo frito ou pizza, sua tentativa frustrada de pegar um táxi e por fim seu desentendimento com os gatos de rua.

— E por fim, estou aqui sentado na sua cozinha me sentindo mal educado por não te ajudar – completou para finalizar sua história.

— Ah mas você pode ajudar – ela falou sem tirar os olhos das cenouras que cortava, ela já havia terminado com as batatas e ido para outra verdura – Minha árvore de natal está no sótão, eu não tenho uma escada pra subir lá e como pode ver, eu sou pequena – abriu os braços para evidenciar o que dizia – Já você é alto, consegue entrar lá e pegar.

— Tudo bem, vou lá pegar – ele se levantou, mas foi impedido por ela.

— Espera, depois você pega, vamos continuar conversando, estou entediada.

— Certo – concordou se sentando novamente – E você, por que está sozinha na véspera natal?

— Minha mãe mora em Phoenix, meu pai em Chicago. Vim fazer faculdade na Universidade de Washington e após me formar, acabei me estabelecendo por aqui mesmo.

— Você se formou em que? – questionou curioso.

— Química – gargalhou ao ver a careta que ele fez – Todos tem essa mesma reação, mas eu gosto sabe? Sou professora, gosto do que faço e do que cursei.

— Eu vou te confidenciar um negócio – Edward falou como se fosse contar um segredo de estado e Bella ficou atenta para ouvir – Eu colei em todas minhas provas de química durante o colegial – a garota gargalhou pendendo a cabeça para trás.

Edward reparou que ela tinha uma linda risada e que combinava muito com ela. Se permitiu olhar com mais atenção os traços da mulher a sua frente. Ela é pequena, não deve ter mais do que 1,60 de altura, magra, seus grandes olhos chocolate são o principal destaque do seu rosto e seus lábios levemente avermelhados e carnudos eram quase um convite para ele. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso. Ele já estava abusando de sua hospitalidade, não queria ser posto pra fora.

— Se eu for ser honesta, eu também, mas com as provas de física – confessou – Mas me conta Edward, como era a vida na marinha?

Ele respirou fundo. Relembrar sua vida na marinha era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

— De certo modo, eu gostava sabe? – se ajeitou melhor na cadeira parecendo desconfortável – Não é glamuroso, na verdade, é bem solitário. Por mais que você tenha por lá seus amigos, ainda é um lugar de muita tensão e solitário, fora o medo que é constante, por ser um _SEAL_ e não unicamente da marinha, eu tive que atuar em alguns confrontos na terra, participei da guerra do Iraque em 2010, eu tinha 24 anos, estava apavorado. Tive medo de nunca mais voltar pra casa. Um amigo meu pisou em falso, era uma granada, ele não... – Edward não precisou concluir sua fala para Bella entender que ele havia perdido seu amigo na guerra.

— Sinto muito – falou compartilhando do sentimento do homem de olhos verdes a sua frente.

— Tudo bem. Sabe, é conflituoso, de certa forma você sente que é gratificante, que contribui com algo, mas ao mesmo tempo, seus nervos ficam a flor da pele, você nunca sabe se vai voltar pra casa ou não. Quando fiquei responsável por algumas missões importantes eu era pura raiva e ansiedade, só vivia estressado, eu era responsável por todas aquelas vidas, era difícil manter a sanidade. Não consegui devolver todos os meus homens inteiros para suas famílias, mas consegui devolver todos vivos, isso pra quem vive na guerra já é uma vitória.

— Imagino que sim, ao menos voltaram para suas famílias – Edward assentiu concordando – Mas não entendi, você é ou não é um marinheiro?

— Também. Como você sabe, somos treinados para atuar em qualquer campo, mas meu lugar de destaque é na água, eu sou um ótimo mergulhador sabia? – sorriu fazendo Bella se perder em seu sorriso – Na água eu sou imbatível, meus companheiros me deram o apelido ridículo de 'O golfinho humano', é meio sem noção, mas era até engraçado – deu de ombros.

Bella gargalhou mais uma vez. Sua noite estava sendo até mais agradável do que esperava que seria.

[...]

— Aqui está – Edward falou entregando uma sacola empoeirada para Bella.

Ela sorriu empolgada pegando o pacote de suas mãos abrindo e vendo sua velha árvore de natal.

— E eu estava crente que teria um natal sem árvore – falou para si mesma, mas Edward pode escutar e não conteve um sorriso – Vem, vamos montar.

De volta para a sala, Edward analisou melhor o local. Notou que esta era repleta de quadros de super heróis ocupando todos os cantos da parede, sua estante era preenchida em sua maioria por figuras de ação de super heróis, sendo os do Batman, Aquaman, Lanterna Verde e Homem Aranha os que predominavam no lugar. Olhou para baixo e notou que estava em cima de um tapete preto com o símbolo do lanterna verde.

— Meu Deus – exclamou ao se dar conta – Você mora em um santuário nerd.

O sorriso no rosto de Bella cresceu mais ainda ao notar que ele reparava em sua decoração.

— Você acha isso porque ainda não viu meu quarto – falou e só depois percebeu o que havia dito.

Sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas como estava de costas pra ele, fingiu que não tinha falado nada. Edward percebeu o constrangimento da garota e também não falou nada, mas não podia negar que havia se empolgado com a perspectiva de conhecer seu quarto.

— Acho que sua sala já fala bastante – tentou não a deixar mais constrangida.

— Você já olhou pra cima? – ela se virou para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward, um pouco receoso, levantou a cabeça e sua boca de abriu em um perfeito 'O', seus olhos se arregalaram e ele não conseguia acreditar no que via.

— Jesus tenha misericórdia da sua vida social – falou totalmente surpreso.

Na sala, o símbolo do Super Homem preenchia seu teto de gesso branco.

— Não acredito que você mandou pintar isso no seu teto – falou totalmente surpreso.

— Em cada cômodo o teto está pintado com o símbolo de um personagem.

— E qual é o que tem no seu quarto? – Edward queria ter mordido a língua antes de perguntar, mas quando deu por si a pergunta já havia saído.

— Do Batman – respondeu com as bochechas coradas – Eu tenho um amor platônico pela Marvel, mas um relacionamento sério com a DC – explicou envergonhada, porém orgulhosa – Aliás, você conhece esses super heróis?

— Sim. Eu lia alguns HQ's quando era menor, mas depois que entrei para a vida militar deixei tudo de lado. Nunca nem vi o primeiro filme dos vingadores – dessa vez quem abriu a boca surpresa foi Bella.

— Não acredito – exclamou incrédula – Cancela o Grinch, vamos assistir tudo desde o começo, vamos começar com Homem de Ferro 1 e ir assistindo as sequencias, você tem anos de filmes para se atualizar meu jovem.

Edward não soube explicar, mas estava estranhamente feliz por ver que Bella fazia planos com ele, pelo que ele pode perceber, não conseguiriam ver tudo em uma única noite e precisariam de outras para concluir tudo e ele estava muito animado com isso.

Ele a ajudou a decorar a árvore de natal, riam e conversavam como se já se conhecessem há anos, Edward ainda ajudou Bella a terminar de cozinhar, claro que ela fez com que ele apenas mexesse as panelas. Ela fez bife ao molho madeira, com arroz, salada de verduras cozidas, macarrão e purê de ervilhas, para sobremesa, ela fez um doce brasileiro, um tal de brigadeiro que olhou a receita na internet e parecia fácil, rápido e ela tinha todos os ingredientes então pensou 'por que não?'.

— Você se importa se eu usar seu banheiro? – Edward perguntou terminando de enxaguar o último prato e entregar para a garota ao seu lado que o enxugava – Acho que esse suéter está começando a irritar minha pele.

— Claro, sem problemas – falou cordial – Acho melhor você tirar, lã pinica na pele – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato que enxugava.

Ela não admitiria em voz alta, mas na verdade, só queria dar uma espiada em seu peito e ver se era definido como imaginou. Edward concordou, não viu malícia na fala da garota, afastou o corpo da ilha da cozinha passando o suéter por sua cabeça em seguida. Bella ainda de cabeça baixa, levantou discretamente o olhar para dar uma conferida em seu corpo.

'Uau' era o pensamento que preencheu sua mente. Com toda certeza, a vida militar faz maravilhas com o corpo de um homem e o corpo de Edward estava de parabéns. Seu peito era bem definido, os gominhos evidentes, seus braços eram mais fortes do que ela imaginou, mas ainda assim não era nada exagerado, era perfeito para o seu tamanho e se moldava bem ao seu corpo.

Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao se imaginar lambendo seu peito e como seria a sensação de suas mãos em seu corpo. Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida ao notar que ele possuía uma tatuagem em sua costela esquerda, tentou reconhecer o desenho, mas nada lhe ocorreu em mente.

— É a insígnia _Special Warfare_— Edward falou ao notar o olhar da garota sobre sua tatuagem – Também é conhecida como '_SEAL Trident_', usada pelos _SEALs_ da Marinha dos E.U.A. – explicou.

— Ah – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

Foi pega no flagra admirando seu corpo e se sentiu constrangida por isso. Edward não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho, sabia que Bella lhe avaliava, se for honesto, notou seus olhares desde quando ele tirou o suéter e se for mais honesto ainda, não acreditou totalmente quando ela disse 'lã pinica' apesar de ter soado inocente, mas também não falaria nada, talvez ele também não resistisse em dar uma espiadinha se a situação fosse contrária.

— Você tem roupa pra trocar? – Bella perguntou apenas para quebrar o silêncio – Não acho que algum dos meus shorts caibam em você.

— Tenho na minha mala.

— Ah é, verdade – deu um tapa em sua testa – Mas espera aí um segundo.

Sem lhe dar a chance de questionar, ela correu para o seu quarto, abrindo o armário de seu banheiro e pegando uma toalha de lá, voltando para a cozinha em seguida.

— Aqui, toma – entregou a toalha a ele, que a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Eu sei que você provavelmente tem toalha, mas já que está na minha casa, vai usar toalha do Batman _sim_.

— Acho que se eu fosse ator, eu seria um bom Batman – entrou na brincadeira.

Bella o avaliou de cima a baixo, dessa vez sem segundas intenções. Ele tocou em um assunto sério para ela, falou do seu maior ídolo, ela tinha que avaliar se ele não tinha cometido uma heresia. Estreitou os olhos para ele avaliando seus traços e logo torceu a boca fazendo uma careta.

— Nah – negou – Você é ruivo demais pra ser o Batman.

— Eu acho que estou um pouco ofendido agora – falou incerto – Estou na dúvida.

— Vai tomar seu banho, Edward – riu o empurrando para fora da cozinha.

Ela não negaria caso alguém dissesse que só o empurrou como desculpa para tocar nele e sentir seus músculos sob seus dedos. Bella chegou a mais uma constatação naquela noite: O corpo do homem é firme como uma rocha.

[...]

— Olha, tem suco de limão – Bella falou enquanto se serviam.

Ainda não era meia noite, na verdade, devia ser onze e alguma coisa, mas estavam com fome e ela nunca foi de respeitar o 'ceia é a meia noite', então se adiantaram em comer.

— Podemos fingir que é champanhe – sugeriu.

— Eu gosto de pensar é suco de limão. Nunca fui fã de champanhe – Edward falou tomando um gole do seu suco em seguida.

— Eu prossigo com a ideia de fingir que é champanhe – bebericou um pouco de sua bebida lambendo os beiços em seguida – E do jeito que tá gostoso, vou fingir que é um champanhe caro.

— É uma boa forma de enxergar as coisas – concordou – Nossa, você cozinha muito bem – Edward falou ainda com a boca um pouco cheia.

Bella normalmente acharia isso falta de educação, mas achou tão fofo e natural quando ele o fez, pareceu tão inocente. Tadinho, passou tanto tempo convivendo com um bando de machos na marinha que deve ter esquecido como é conviver com os outros.

— Sério? – fez uma careta, ele assentiu concordando – Você diz isso porque passou muito tempo comendo comida estranha no seu pelotão. Eu sou uma péssima cozinheira, Edward.

— Não é não. Está bom, de verdade.

— As ervilhas ficaram duras, isso deixou o purê meio duro e tá faltando sal na carne. Eu tenho um problema com sal, ou ponho demais ou de menos, nunca consigo acertar o ponto – refletiu sem se importar se estava falando muito.

Na verdade, nem percebeu que estava tagarelando, mas Edward não se importou, gostava de ouvir ela falar.

— Então, agora que você vai se estabelecer em Seattle, o que pretende fazer? – perguntou curiosa.

Bella mordia o lábio inferior nervosa. Ela sabia que não tinha chances com o homem a sua frente, tenha santa paciência, o homem é um deus, o próprio deus da beleza, com certeza não olharia para alguém como ela, simples, sem muitos atrativos e aparentemente, uma louca com espírito adolescente e doida por super heróis, mas gostaria de se iludir um pouco. Era natal, gostava de acreditar no 'milagre de natal'.

— Não sei ao certo – Edward deixou os talheres um pouco de lado, franziu o cenho e olhou confuso para o prato a sua frente – Logo no início do ano vou atrás de um apartamento para mim, não possuo planos de morar com os pais, tenho 33, ia ficar meio feio – ambos riram – Mas ainda não decidi o que fazer.

— Sabe por onde começar?

— Honestamente? – a garota balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo – Não faço ideia. Enquanto estava na marinha, pensei em abrir um negócio. Juntei dinheiro durante todos esses anos, na verdade, eu nem chegava de fato a gastar meu salário, não é como se eu fosse passear em shoppings quando estava em missão, então eu tenho o suficiente pra comprar um lugar e abrir alguma coisa, só não sei o que.

— Não tem nada do que goste de fazer?

— Eu gosto de estar na água.

— Tipo o Aquaman?

— Só que sem a parte da telepatia com os peixes.

— Você poderia abrir uma escolinha de natação – ela sugeriu. Edward ouvia atento, tinha achado a ideia interessante – Você disse que sabe nadar bem. Quem melhor pra ensinar seu filho a nadar do que um _SEAL _marinheiro próprio golfinho humano entre nós?

— Você sabe nadar? – questionou a olhando nos olhos.

Bella ficou tímida por um momento. Isso era um convite?

— Não – mentiu.

Bom, uma mentirinha não faz mal a ninguém não é mesmo? Se ela for completamente honesta, ela realmente não sabe nadar, apenas sabe sobreviver, tipo... boiar na água. Na verdade, ela sabe não morrer afogada, então a borda da piscina é sempre seu lugar favorito.

— Então eu posso te ensinar, você seria minha primeira aluna, sabe, antes de pensar em abrir a escolinha – falou com voz sedutora.

Droga, Bella era péssima em reconhecer flertes, ele estava flertando com ela? Devia retribuir? Iam transar hoje? '_Deus, devo estar muito carente_', pensou ao perceber para onde seus pensamentos a levavam.

— Acho que vai ser interessante, esse negócio de não morrer afogada, tenho muito fetiche por isso – brincou para deixar o clima ameno.

Mas pensar em Edward com ela na água e eles com poucas roupas mexia com sua imaginação. Pensou em sugerir o banheiro para treinarem, mas sabia que seria ridículo falar isso em voz alta.

— Não se preocupe, água é o meu elemento, eu sei fazer muito bem na água – piscou pra ela dando um sorriso torto em seguida.

_'Isso foi um flerte não foi? Alguém por favor, me confirme se isso foi um flerte'_. A garota pensava desesperadamente.

— Imagino que sim – respondeu sem graça.

Edward notava o constrangimento dela, sabia que ela tinha entendido sua indireta, mas também não havia o dispensado. Ele já estava certo que sua noite de natal estava fadada ao fracasso, não esperava invadir um apartamento e esperava muito menos se encantar com uma linda mulher de feições delicadas e envolventes olhos chocolate.

Ele sabia que não tinha chances com ela, mas decidiu arriscar um flerte mesmo assim. Alguém com uma personalidade tão apaixonante como a dela e com a beleza que possui não ficaria sozinha, ele apenas se questionava onde estaria seu namorado. Quem seria o idiota que a deixaria sozinha em pleno natal?

— E o que você faz? – perguntou, mas logo se tocou que era uma pergunta idiota já que mais cedo ela falou ser professora – Quer dizer, onde trabalha?

— Na O'dea High School.

— Não brinca – ela estranhou a surpresa nas palavras dele – Eu estudei lá.

— Agora que você falou... eu acho que tem mesmo uma foto sua no mural da escola, no quadro de ex alunos notáveis – tentou buscar em suas memórias as fotos de todas as pessoas que estavam no quadro – É, com certeza é você, mas está de uniforme – concluiu ao lembrar bem da fotografia no quadro – E um pouco mais jovem.

— Estou velho agora?

— Não, ainda está muito bonito – respondeu honestamente.

— Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – como resposta, ela assentiu concordando – Por que está sozinha na noite de natal? Quer dizer, seus pais eu sei que não moram no estado, mas e seus amigos ou namorado?

Ela ficou cabisbaixa com a pergunta, esperava qualquer outra coisa, menos isso. Ela também não queria estar sozinha no natal, estava por falta de opção melhor. O ponto alto do seu feriado foi Edward ter invadido seu apartamento e se questionou o quão humilhante seria falar isso em voz alta. _Muito humilhante_, concluiu por fim.

— Não precisa responder se não quiser, acabamos nos conhecer, eu entendo – Edward se sentiu desconfortável em ter perguntado isso quando notou que ela ficou muito tempo em silêncio perdida em pensamentos.

— Me trocou por uma 7 anos mais nova – o fato de ser humilhante não a impediu de falar.

— Que otário – falou sem conseguir conter um sorriso – O azar é todo dele, talvez eu tenha mais sorte.

Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, então continuou a falar.

— E bom, eu tenho os amigos do trabalho, me convidaram para passar o natal com eles, todos são casados e tem família, filhos e tudo mais, mas na real, acho que só e chamaram por pena, eles sabiam que eu ia ficar sozinha. Não quis atrapalhar as comemorações de ninguém, também não queria me sentir intrusa.

— Eu entendo – ele concordou – Apesar de querer muito que meus pais e minha irmã ficassem em casa para o feriado, não quis ser o estraga prazer que faz com que eles cancelem os planos deles.

— Uma merda né?

— Não achei ruim – ela olhou pra ele sem entender, como assim não era ruim? – Eu te conheci, gostei de te conhecer, você é uma pessoa interessante.

— Edward, olha bem pra minha casa – ela gesticulou fazendo círculos no ar indicando o local – Como você disse, é um santuário nerd. É quase meia noite e eu estou com um roupão do Batman. Meus panos de prato são do Lanterna Verde e do Aquaman. Minha calcinha é da mulher maravilha – Edward mordeu o interior das bochechas para prender uma risada e Bella ficou levemente constrangida – Bom, acho que essa parte foi desnecessária, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Eu acho legal, você tem personalidade – respondeu com convicção na voz e isso deixou Bella surpresa – Você é quem é e pronto, isso é uma coisa boa. Já eu sou bem genérico, minha roupa íntima não é do super homem, desculpe.

Bella gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás, apesar da forma pouco usual como conheceu Edward, não podia negar que estava se divertindo com ele.

— Por hoje, acho que você está perdoado, mas que não se repita – brincou.

— Da próxima vez deixo você conferir – Edward realmente não estava brincando.

Ao menos não sobre deixar ela conferir sua roupa íntima, já com relação a parte da cueca do super homem, ele com certeza estava brincando.

— Ei, super heróis são importantes pra mim, se não tiver falando sério não brinque – falou séria, mas Edward apenas levou na esportiva.

Após comerem e se deliciarem com a sobremesa, Edward insistiu para lavar as louças alegando que tinha ajudado com muito pouco e não queria abusar de sua hospitalidade. Claro que Bella recusou apenas para fazer charme, ela tinha sujado um monte de panela e tudo que não queria era lavá-las, então aceitou de bom grado quando ele as lavou.

— Edward, você se importa se nós formos até a praça que tem a uns dois quarteirões daqui? – a garota perguntou nervosa, mordendo o lábio em expectativa ao esperar sua resposta.

— Acho uma ótima ideia. O que tem de especial nela?

— Nada, é só que, eu queria ver a queima dos fogos lá, mas não queria ir sozinha, então ainda estava em um dilema se iria ou não, já que você está aqui, decidi ir, fica menos feio se eu não estiver sozinha – o constrangimento era evidente tanto nas palavras como na forma como ela encolheu seu corpo.

— Eu vou adorar – ele garantiu mais uma vez – Pode deixar que eu finalizo aqui.

— Tá bom, vou me ajeitar, já volto.

Ela não esperou por uma resposta, apenas correu para seu quarto. Escovou os dentes e parou em frente ao seu _closet_. Queria usar uma roupa bonita, gemeu de frustração ao notar que todas suas roupas eram relacionadas ao mundo dos quadrinhos.

— Acho que eu preciso ser um pouco mais menininha quando for comprar roupas novamente – falou consigo mesma enquanto pegava sua única blusa que não era estampada.

Vestiu uma saia de pregas quadriculada vermelha e verde, uma meia calça preta e uma blusa vermelha justa de gola alta e mangas cumpridas. Calçou sua bota de cano longo sem saltos e pegou um casaco para caso estivesse muito frio lá fora.

Edward se apressou para terminar as louças, em seguida, foi até sua mala pegando seus itens de higiene pessoal e foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes duas vezes, tentou dar um jeito em seu cabelo, mas desistiu, eles tinham vida própria, eram selvagens demais para serem domados. Procurou uma blusa decente e pegou um casaco qualquer.

Quando Bella saiu de seu quarto e foi até a sala onde Edward já a esperava sentado, ele não teve controle sobre seus músculos faciais e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso sincero. Ele já tinha percebido que Isabella é bonita, mas agora ela estava simplesmente... Uau.

— Seria clichê dizer que você está linda? – perguntou se levantando e caminhando até ela.

— Um pouco, mas eu gosto de clichês – concordou.

— Então você está linda.

— Obrigada – sorriu tímida – Você também está muito bonito.

Eles saíram do apartamento e Bella trancou a porta em seguida. Já fora do prédio, Edward se perguntava se devia ou não segurar sua mão, ele queria, mas tinha medo de ser muito precipitado. Irritou-se consigo mesmo. _'Você não é um adolescente, Edward'_, pensou repreendendo a si mesmo. Por fim, decidiu a passar seu braço ao redor de seus ombros, não era um gesto tão pessoal, mas também não era tão impessoal assim.

Ela pelo menos não reclamou ou se afastou e pra ele isso já estava bom. Chegaram na praça e faltava três minutos para a meia noite. O local estava cheio de gente, famílias, crianças, casais, animais. Esse último deixou Edward alarmado, ele olhava em volta em busca de algum gato, não precisava ficar com o nariz irritadiço ou correndo de um felino que não tem nem 1/3 de seu tamanho, isso já foi bem humilhante no início da noite.

Quando o cronômetro iniciou a contagem regressiva para o natal, Edward puxou seu celular do bolso indo até o _google imagens_ e pesquisando a foto que queria. Ao final da contagem, os fogos de artifício brilhavam alto no céu, era um show de cores e efeitos. Ele se permitiu observar como Bella ficava linda distraída olhando o show pirotécnico no céu, por um momento sentiu remorso por interromper seu momento de admiração das cores, mas ele se arrependeria se não o fizesse.

— Ei Bella – ele a chamou suspendendo o celular com a imagem que ele pesquisou acima de suas cabeças – Estamos em baixo de um visco, acho errado quebrarmos tradições, sabe?

Ela olhou para cima vendo a foto de um visco brilhando na tela do seu celular. Não pode deixar de rir com essa atitude. Não podia negar que queria descobrir o sabor de seus lábios e ficou muito feliz por ele tomar a atitude. Ela não tinha bebido para ficar corajosa a esse ponto.

— Eu acho que você tem razão – concordou com ele.

Edward aproximou seu corpo do de Bella, guardando o celular em seu bolso e enlaçando a cintura fina da garota, se inclinou até ficarem da mesma altura e tocou os lábios nos dela. Começou com um encostar e bocas, o som dos fogos de artifício ao fundo deixava tudo mais excitante. O coração de ambos batia acelerado, estavam cheios de excitação e expectativa. Edward aprofundou o beijo quando sua língua pediu passagem e ela concedeu, para ambos, era uma sensação diferente, nunca sentiram nada como isso, o mundo ao redor já não importava, estavam em sua própria bolha.

As mãos dela se perderam nos cabelos acobreados dele, o beijo que começou gentil e suave se tornou intenso e talvez até um pouco impróprio para o lugar. Se separaram quando sentiram o pulmão queimando pedindo por ar. Ficaram com a testa colada uma na outra, de olhos fechados esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

— Feliz natal, Bella – ele sussurrou para ela, que mesmo com o barulho do local, conseguiu ouvir alto e claro.

— Feliz natal, Edward.

**2 anos depois...**

— Ai meu Deus – Rosalie exclamou tomando a caixa das mãos do irmão – Que coisa mais linda... e brega ao mesmo tempo, vocês são tão ridículos juntos – falou com lágrimas nos olhos – Por isso combinam.

Depois daquele natal onde Edward sem querer invadiu a casa de Bella, eles passaram o dia 25 juntos, ele a convidou para jantar durante a semana e também passaram o ano novo juntos. Em janeiro, Edward pediu Bella em namoro. Ela lhe apoiou quando ele abriu a escola de natação e conforme o prometido, foi sua primeira aluna o que foi uma vergonha para a garota que se afogou na primeira aula e quase mata Edward de susto pois a mesma havia alegado que sabia boiar, mas acabar que afundou resultando assim em seu afogamento, por sorte o namorado estava ao seu lado.

A escola de natação era um sucesso, ele tinha muitos clientes e lhe rendia um bom dinheiro. A escola fechava apenas no inverno por motivos óbvios. Esse ano, passariam o natal na casa dos pais de Edward, ele nunca teve dúvidas que ela era a mulher da sua vida, que era com ela que ele queria construir uma vida, se via cada dia mais apaixonado pela sua garota de olhos chocolates e queria oficializar isso pro mundo.

No início da semana, roubou um anel do porta joias da namorada sem ela perceber e ao sair da casa dela foi direto a uma joalheria, mandou fazer um anel prateado no tamanho do anel que levara e fugindo do tradicional diamante, escolheu a esmeralda como pedra para compor o anel de noivado. Foi mais ousado, pediu para moldar a pedra no formato do símbolo do Lanterna Verde, um dos super heróis favoritos de sua amada.

Ficou contente com o resultado, era uma joia delicada, a esmeralda no formato do símbolo do herói ficou realmente muito bem esculpida, nas laterais do anel, alguns pequenos diamantes estavam encrustados e conferiam uma aparência mais delicada e moderna.

Edward teve que se controlar e muito para não dar com a língua nos dentes durante a semana, não aguentava guardar pra si e queria pedir Bella em casamento o mais rápido possível, mas como queria a pedir em casamento no natal, foi mais forte e aguardou até dia 24, sendo mais paciente ainda e esperaria a meia noite, horário em que trocaram seu primeiro beijo.

— Você está crescendo tão depressa irmãozinho – Rosalie se jogou nos braços do irmão ainda em lágrimas que agora caíam como cascata por seu rosto.

— Acho que essa outra gravidez já mexeu demais com seus hormônios loirinha – brincou retribuindo o abraço da irmã.

Rosalie ostentava sua barriga de cinco meses, dessa vez, ela e Emmett teriam um menino.

— Sim – concordou limpando os olhos – Mas eu estou feliz por você meu irmão, de verdade, tudo que eu te desejo é felicidade. Eu vejo nos olhos dela o quanto ela te ama e vejo isso nos seus olhos também.

— Eu a amo pra caramba – concordou – Por isso me devolve – ele tomou a caixinha de veludo vermelha da mão da irmã e a guardou em seu bolso – Antes que estrague a surpresa.

Rosalie revirou os olhos rindo. A porta se abriu em seguida e uma Bella com um vestido vermelho cumprido de alças finas entrou no antigo quarto de Edward.

— Ei, achei vocês – falou divertida se aproximando e esticando a mão para afagar a barrida da cunhada, em seguida, abraçou o namorado pela cintura que logo retribuiu o abraço – Esme está chamando, já vai começar a contagem regressiva para a meia noite. Vamos descer?

— Claro – a loira olhou cúmplice para o irmão – Vão descendo, eu vou ao banheiro e já encontro vocês.

— Certo – ambos concordaram.

Antes de cruzar a porta, Edward olhou para a irmã que sussurrou um 'boa sorte' para ele que como resposta, sorriu agradecido.

Edward imaginou sua vida de muitas formas, imaginou diversos rumos que ela poderia tomar e o que poderia acontecer, mas nunca imaginou esse momento. Nunca imaginou que sua alergia a pelo de gato pudesse mudar sua vida radicalmente, nunca imaginou que uma noite de natal pudesse ser tão decisiva para sua vida já que sempre imaginou que ficaria sozinho e principalmente nunca imaginou que conheceria o amor de sua vida em uma noite de natal.

E agora, em uma outra noite de natal, no jardim da casa dos seus pais ele esperava o cronometro marcar meia noite para poder se ajoelhar em frente a mulher que ama, assim como estava fazendo agora, recebendo os olhares surpresos da namorada e orgulhosos dos pais. Rosalie olhava tudo da janela do segundo andar, junto com seu marido e sua filha. Também não imaginava que sua vida mudaria a ponto de tirar do bolso a caixinha vermelha a abrindo em seguida para revelar o anel feito especialmente para o gosto da namorada, olhar em seus olhos e dizer:

— Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?

**▬ Fim ▬**

* * *

Gente, essa Bella toda ligada nos super herois representa minha vibe do momento, rsrsrs.

Deixei o final aberto para vocês terem a liberdade de imaginar a reação e a resposta dela, maldade eu sei, mas não consegui evitar rsrsrs.

Espero que tenham se divertido com a história pois eu realmente me diverti escrevendo.

Comentem e me digam o que acharam, vou adorar saber as opiniões de vocês.

É isso. Feliz fim de ano a todos e boas festas


End file.
